Providing heat to the inside of a dwelling or other building is important, even legally required in some jurisdictions, so that people can live or work in a comfortable temperature-controlled environment. Heating and cooling systems such as baseboard heaters or steam radiators have been used as a source of heat. However, since these types of systems are installed along the floor and typically against a wall, their use often reduces the useable floor space in the room in which they are installed. This is a particular problem in locations such as urban apartments where useable square footage is in high demand. In addition, these types of systems create tripping hazards, are unsightly, and can be easily damaged since they protrude into the room. Furthermore, such heating and cooling systems are typically not energy efficient due to the heat loss (and subsequent wasted energy) from the space between the wall and, for example, a radiator.